Electronic messaging applications (e.g., email, instant messaging, text messaging applications, etc.) on computing devices often allow a user to receive files as attachments to messages from users of other devices. Sometimes the receiving user needs to edit and return a file attachment to the sending user. The process of opening, editing, saving, and attaching the file attachment to a reply message can be a tedious and time consuming process.